Borak of the Lance
Name: '''Borak of the Lance '''Player: '''Cardboard bin !BoxDFMIT1w '''Race: Earth Pony Appearance: '''Dark yellow, light brown mane. ((See picture, just different cutie mark... and no box on his head. '''Bio: In the Stonehoof tribe, getting a cutie mark that did not involve combat forced you into a secondary citizenship within the tribe. Because of this Foals were pushed into combat at early ages, many not daring doing anything else lest their cutie marks appear in a dishonorable trade. Parents, having gone through this process themselves use an entirely different naming convention, naming their kids after great warriors, or skills they believed to be good in combat. So it came to be that Borak “The lightning” was named. He was a bit of a runt you see, weaker than most other ponies and was thus given a name to represent his speed rather than his strength. The name didn't save him, being a weakling many other ponies made fun of his weakness. He began training extra hard to bulk himself up, training his body in heavily weighted armor. Whatever he did however it was not enough. He was still not as big as the others in the tribe and he was starting to worry that perhaps he was not meant for combat. Then one day, the Stonehoof tribe was attacked by the Stormchaser tribe. Normally a few Pegasus were not too much trouble for the combat proven earth tribe. This, however was much more than just a few Pegasus Wreaking havoc on the nomadic tribe it seemed like the Stormchaser's would acquire a new tribe to pay it tribute. Seeing the battle going bad for the Stonehooves, Borak felt a new kind of power building up inside of him. Grabbing his spear he charged at a couple of grounded Pegasi, following them with his eyes as they took off. Pushing this power down into his hooves he jumped. To the Pegasus's surprise Borak was floating next to him. It was the last thing he saw before Borak's spear jammed into the Pegasus, causing them both to plummet down to the earth. Borak landed spear towards the ground, a spear with wings forever embedded on his flank. After they had successfully driven the Stormchaser's away, Borak was charged with teaching other ponies the secrets that had come naturally to him so they would never again be threatened by pegasi. He did so unquestioningly. As he grew older, and after many battles he started to question the nomadic life. Growing up a runt he knew that life was tough for those who were not fighters and he was constantly trying to improve the lives of the second class's. One day during an attack on the LittleLeaf tribe for food the Stonehooves were thwarted by the equestrians. Never had the Stonehooves had to deal with all three species of ponies, their defense was superior. Everyone seemed to be treated equally. During the chaos Borak decided to turn himself over to the equestrians. Immediately the Equestrians recognized his will to join them and soon it was Borak himself who was put in charge of defending the LittleLeaves. That is, until he decided to become a pioneer. Being born into combat, he is quick to fight, its not that he is easily angered its just he believes everything can be solved much quicker with a fight. Whoever wins is the correct one. His wish is that the Stonehoof clan will one day join Equestria. Skills: 'In fantasy terms, hes a Dragoon! ''Active abilities '' Jump- Jump high into the air ''Passive abilities Anti Air- Winged creatures, especially pegasi, are much easier for him to hit. Spear expertise- Spears are a Dragoon's weapon of choice! Commanding officer- During battle his charismatic abilities are boosted ((E.G. making people follow orders, intimidation, etc)) Trained fall- Jumping up high into the air means you have to come down. He can take long falls a lot better than other ponies. '''Equipment: Iron armor ((Full coverage)), Iron spear, three potions of the berserker. Potion of Berserker allow the user to fight at full capacity regardless of wounds inflicted. However once the potion wears off the user's energy is sapped.